


Dief and Turtle Fanart (redraw)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Redraw one of my old Dief and Turtle Fanart pieces just for the fun of it





	Dief and Turtle Fanart (redraw)

Original Drawing  
[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPNFQHesFeAsHi5KKJQMNTnP4KUtsGJmOjtpYm2JDBR8tTJGlsx6-zziJPVuOtnIQ?key=MlM5ZjBxOWJLX0dMTE50THZ1UFNPWko1dVpTeE13&source=ctrlq.org)

Redraw  
[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMSO5gm9uNUhaNpUy9rYASS4GdbQxwoAVHjAjbUx7Q68-M7Xgpo0kCYBO1e8_VELA?key=eERrZ1pFb2Y2OExwV3hCTGhIV3hFbF9FTWZMLUdR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
